


One Through Ten

by frek



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, N Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first ten kisses Sherlock and John share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Through Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [favabean05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favabean05/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for my incredible friend and favorite co-author, Claire. <333

They were leaning over a body at a crime scene, one man on either side, both looking down at a rather grotesquely distended abdomen. Sherlock was working relentlessly through his mind palace, trying to determine what might have caused such an extreme deformity on a body so freshly dead. Then John made a jest, poking lightly at the hard stomach, that the man probably ate himself to death. Sherlock's eyes widened and met John's, realization lighting his features as he suddenly remembered just where he had seen this man's mostly forgettable visage before. 

"Of course!" Sherlock shouted, pulling John to him, leaning precariously over the body as he pressed a rather enthusiastic kiss to the shocked doctor's lips. "Michael Thomas, competitive eater!" Sherlock said as he stood up and turned to Lestrade, leaving John dazed as he stared up at Sherlock's retreating figure.

That was their first kiss.

\- - -

Their second kiss occurred later that same night. They were riding in the cab home after the case, adrenaline still running high from the thrill of a case solved. John was laughing as he regaled Sherlock with the events of the night, reliving it over again one more time with his best friend. "Who knew that competitive eaters could be so fit?" John said, leaning on Sherlock, one hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, well…" Sherlock replied, voice trailing off as he looked up into John's face. Instead of memories of chasing criminals across London coming to mind, the memory of the rushed kiss from the crime scene surfaced. And like that, all Sherlock could think about was the feel of John's soft lips against his own, the way his voice had sounded in surprise at the intrusion into his personal space, the way he had returned the kiss.

This time, John initiated the kiss. He caught the look in Sherlock's eyes and threw caution to the wind. Reaching up with his other hand, he cupped Sherlock's cheek and dragged the detective down into a softer, deeper kiss, tongues and lips exploring each other for the first time.

That is, until the cabbie broke them up with an obnoxiously loud clearing of his throat. 

\- - -

There isn't much to say about their third, fourth, fifth, and sixth kisses. Except of course, to tell how each one built upon the previous. Each kiss was hungrier, more intense, and headier than the last. And the only reason there was a fourth, fifth, and sixth in such quick succession was the irritating inconvenience of jumpers and undershirts that neither man could continue kissing through their removal.

The only reason the sixth kiss ended when it did was for the _boring_ inconvenience of breath and both men needing to catch theirs.

\- - -

Their seventh kiss was longer than any of the previous kisses and happened to be the kiss where Sherlock experienced his first shared orgasm. 

It started as a brush of tongue and teeth over full lips before John pressed harder into the kiss, deepening it as he shoved down Sherlock's pants followed quickly by his own. Tongues curled together as long fingers curled around hot erections. Desperate moans offered and swallowed up by both men as John's hand joined Sherlock's and they both began to rock into their warm palms.

Their cocks slid against each other just as their lips did, until Sherlock could do nothing more than to press his hips and his lips to John, body tensing and gasping wordlessly in his release. John followed quickly, crying out against Sherlock's lips, feeling his body spend itself over their joined hands. 

\- - -

Their seventh kiss led into their eighth and ninth. The seventh ended as John collapsed against Sherlock, pressing his face to his damp neck, lips moving over the skin as he whispered his love for the detective. 

The eighth began as Sherlock turned his head to face John, finding his lips in the process. Their lips moved carefully against each other, back to the gentle mapping out of their mouths, tongues and lips working together to sort out every touch and every response. John could almost _feel_ Sherlock cataloguing the different sensations and responses of the kiss. 

And that suspicion was confirmed when Sherlock pulled back slightly to say, "Wait, do that…" before John murmured, "Shut it," and captured Sherlock's lips again in a slightly more forceful kiss. 

\- - -

Their tenth kiss happened several minutes after the ninth had ended. Both men had relaxed against each other in the bed, limbs entangled beneath the blankets as drowsiness snuck up on them. John murmured a sleepy, _I love you_ against Sherlock's chest as his fingers traced gentle circles over his abdomen. A moment later he felt the reply more than he heard it, a soft rumble in Sherlock's chest against his ear, an exhalation of breath over his hair. 

John grinned, lifting his head to look up into Sherlock's face, seeing a warm smile in response to his own. He leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to the detective's lips, sealing the promise of their words with that simple action before he dropped his head back to Sherlock's chest, arm tightening on his waist. Both warm and relaxed and happier than either could remember being before, it didn't take long for sleep, and the dreams that came with it, to overtake them.


End file.
